


ships in the night

by woohanssi



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Break Up, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woohanssi/pseuds/woohanssi
Summary: If you were to be let go of, what will you do?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	ships in the night

**Author's Note:**

> hello :> this was originally posted on my twt but i decided to publish it here too, enjoy!! <33
> 
> title is from taehyung's sweet night, i felt that it's a fitting song <33

— 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐞

"Do you need help?" this was the first thing Taehyun had said to Beomgyu, his voice welcoming, soft. 

Seoul was a breath of fresh air for Beomgyu, who had been in a small province town hours from the bustling capital for all his life. 

He had forgotten to get his keycard to enter the dormitory building from the main office, dumb move. And frankly, Beomgyu was too exhausted to trudge back across the campus with heavy luggage on his tow. 

"If you could," Beomgyu replies, accent thick on his tongue. Taehyun just smiles, nods at him, and they enter the building together. 

Taehyun just so happens to be his room neighbor, and offers to help Beomgyu around the campus, even offering an extension to tour him around the city. 

"This is Choi Beomgyu," Taehyun introduced him to his circle of friends a week later, "my friend."

Being friends with Taehyun meant for a course of surprises. Ones that went from getting knocks on his door at eight in the evening for study sessions to sneaking past the dorm security at two in the morning for fast food fixes.  And beyond that, it's just a series of new discoveries for Beomgyu. 

Although, the most significant one he's come to treasure was the boy with eyes full of wonder and a smile so kind. 

Taehyun asked him if he needed help, and Beomgyu had never been so glad he said yes.

— 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮

"Do you want a hug?" Taehyun didn't wait for Beomgyu to speak, taking the broken whimper from his lips as an answer and pulling him into his arms. They stay like that for a while.

First year was lenient, more focused on walking on uncharted territory and building new foundations—the second year wasn't like that. 

It was like threading on wobbling bridges, mid-way knowing where you are but still not confident enough to walk ahead blindly. That's also when the pressure finally sets in. 

When the weight is at its peak, homesickness haunts Beomgyu the most horribly. Plenty of times, he's wanted to pack up and go back home. Maybe he already has if it wasn't for Taehyun being his anchor.

"I'm sorry, you should be resting instead of this," Beomgyu tells him when he calms down. Taehyun scoffs, wraps his arms around Beomgyu just a little bit tighter, "I'm here because I want to be."

Beomgyu cries a bit more then, but it was no longer of sadness.

It was the overwhelming happiness that Taehyun gives him, and the anxiousness that this realization has brought.

It had been in one of their midnight runs soon after, in the season where flowers start to bloom again and the air becomes less tormenting. That's the night Beomgyu notices Taehyun's eyes seemed to shine a tiny bit differently and his smile seemed to appear just a little brighter. 

It had been that night, in an empty fast food chain, when he realizes that Taehyun had been more important to him than he had initially thought.

Beomgyu felt that he wanted to hug Taehyun again in that very moment. 

And he does.

— 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞

"Do you want to go out with me?" Beomgyu was rendered speechless when Taehyun asked him that. It took them way too long, way too many advices from their friends, way too much awkward silences filled with unspoken feelings. 

It took them way too long of catching each other's longing gazes, and passing them off as nothing but _just zoned out._

Beomgyu isn't sure when he realized what he felt for Taehyun wasn't some fleeting endearment that would soon dissipate as if it never happened. There were many, many, many possible times when Beomgyu could've realized it, but one sticks out from the rest.

It's not one of the days they spent together under the sun, when Taehyun's laughs were the loudest. Not one of the quiet moments they shared in the middle of full libraries and catching each other's eyes would pull an unconscious smile. 

Close call, but it's neither one of the nights when it's just the two of them talking about nothing and everything, when everything seemed to make sense.

Beomgyu thinks he realized he wanted to be more than just a friend to Taehyun was when he saw him crying, even if not for the first time, but when he was crying at the verge of breaking down that Beomgyu told himself he never wants to see Taehyun like that again.

Taehyun who carried the universe in his eyes, and held the most wisdom in his heart, and the smile that Beomgyu swore to always protect.

It took way too long, but time is of irrelevant matter the very moment Taehyun asked Beomgyu if he wanted to be together. 

It was probably the least expected of moments, in the midst of a playful wrestle that resulted in ice cream stains on Beomgyu's favorite hoodie, just when he manages to pin Taehyun down and celebrates it as a win (because despite Taehyun's smaller build, he packs in a lot more strength as one would expect).

"So?" Taehyun repeats, and Beomgyu feels his heart shake. And with a nervous shudder down his spine, he nods. Words would probably betray him.

Taehyun smiles and pushes himself off the carpeted ground, heads in for a kiss. It's soft, and warm.

Beomgyu thought before that nothing could be warmer than Taehyun's hugs, and he still believes so.  But his kisses are a close runner. 

Loving Taehyun and being loved back is a different experience, a high that Beomgyu never wants to come down from. 

And he doesn't, not for a long while.

— 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬𝐧'𝐭

"Do you want to break up?" this was the last thing Taehyun had said to Beomgyu, his voice cold, stoic.

This is where Beomgyu comes down from the high. He doesn't land, he crashes. He crashes into a jarring halt. 

The short answer is no. No, Beomgyu did not want to break up. 

Why would he, when Taehyun was the one he'd always looked forward to seeing every morning, and close his eyes to every night. Why would he, when Taehyun painted his life a different shade of color everyday. 

Why would he, when Taehyun—

When Taehyun doesn't feel the same anymore.

"Yes," Beomgyu replies, compelling his tears not to escape his eyes. Not now, not when Taehyun would no longer offer him a hug.

And that's why he does, says yes. 

When Taehyun asked him if he wanted to break up, Beomgyu didn't say yes because he wanted to, he didn't.

"Thank you."

Beomgyu didn't say yes because he's fallen out of love, he doesn't think he ever will.

"For what?"

Beomgyu said yes because he loved Taehyun more than anything else. 

"For everything."

And sometimes, to love someone, you have to be a stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> i know, im sad too
> 
> scream at me on twt! @woohanssi
> 
> \- eli


End file.
